happy_precurefandomcom-20200215-history
Precures
Once upon a time, a beautiful kingdom where reigned the peace and the enjoyment and which spread in the name of the sweet kingdom. In this kingdom everything was made in chocolate, in biscuit, in cake ... :Rivers in chocolate, houses in gingerbread, clouds in cotton candy ...In short, this kingdom was completed thanks to the queen cannelle. But one day, the members of Sadness attacked and transformed this dream kingdom into a kingdom of nightmare. So, the queen sent Bonbon , Cadline Atsumi and Prince Genki (The brother of Atsumi) on earth to find 17 ingredients which will make wake The legendary warrior Precure (cure Caramel) who is the only one who knows the recipe of the legendary cake which will save people of the sweet kingdom who gave in to the sadness and to the despair On earth they are going to get acquainted with candy and candy, two girls who hate each other and who quarrel since their childhood. They are going to open with Atsumi a cake store(pastry) (Pretty cakes) to give the smile to the others . Characters PreCure: Yorokobi Michi-'''She looks bad in the first 4 episodes (she did not stop saying bad things on Sakura) But deep down she is a great person. This is the reason why she becomes a Precure. Even if she is clumsy and not capable of making something without creating the disaster, she is always ready to help his friends..She has hair light brown on ponytail and pink eyes. She is stylish and beautiful Her alter ego is '''Cure Cream.Her hair become longer of light yellow color with highlighted light pink with a quite small hat (shape cremates with one cherry above) She wears a small white and light yellow dress (dress trains(forms) cream with a pink ribbon in the middle) and pink boots . Her introduction " The delicious dough on the cake .Cure Cream! " She is in love with Prince genki Amaimono Sakura-'She likes the sport (especially the soccer) but especially cakes. She knows almost quite their names. She is in love with Shin but she has never dared to speak to him because of her big shyness. In fact, she never misses an opportunity to tease ayumi and remind her her incompetence .Her alter ego is '''Cure Cherry. '''Its dark brown hair is transformed into light orange waist-length where a part is lashed at the top of the head with the white ribbons decorated with two cherries. She carries a small light pink and light orange dress with small white ribbons and light yellow at the bottom of the dress and the big ribbon at the top of the dress (Light yellow + a cherry above) Her introduction " The soft end of the cream. Cure Cherry! " [[Mujakina Eien|'Mujakina Eien]]'- '''She is cute, soft: it always attracts the boys because of her innocent look and its supernatural beauty. It is the princess of the sweet kingdom .Lors of the attack of Darkness, she(it) went with Bonbon on earth(ground) in search of Precure.(who is Atsumi Cadline/Cure Caramel). she is the only person who knows the recipe of the magic cake "The lily in the caramel" ( The caramel is the best flavor of Atsumi and lilies are her favorite flowers) Son alter ego is '''Cure Caramel. '''His light pink hair in two braids grows up to make one braid who surround the head. Her introduction " The magic flavor of lilies, Cure Caramel " Tatsu -She' is the sister of Sadness King. It was to dive into a deep slumber by the queen cannelle.Et to take revenge, she decides to destroy the sweet kingdom Since she spent one day with Bonbon, she changed: ellle included that she had to protect her. She is the strongest Precure. She is serious and a little withdrawn.Her alter ego is '''Cure Chocolat . Shiho and Izumi- 'When four precures will be united, they will use the delicious power and because of this power, precures lost their powers. Tasty Pacts went to other girls ( shiho / izumi ) who are going to become the news Cure Cream and Cure Cherry. She appear only in a single episode. Sweet Kingdom 'BonBon: 'is a cat-like fairy from the sweet candy. She went with Atsumi to find Precure of the legendary cake. She is greedy and authoritarian especially with Ayumi. She finishes her sentences with "~bon." 'Queen Cannelle: 'She is the queen of Sweet Kingdom (the mother of Atsumi). She sacrificed for saving her kingdom (she was captured and she was put into an eternal slumber by Sadness. 'Prince genki: 'He is the prince of the sweet kingdom. He is in love with Cream. He(it) appears in the last 10 episodes A lot: he learnt that Sadness King was going to resuscitate in a human body. Sadness 'Kurushimi: 'It is the man who has the apparance of a tiger: hair orange with a tail and which reveals Kanashimi by using the fire. 'Pain: It is the young boy who has the appearance of a wolf which reveals Kanashimi by using the wood Itami: It is the woman who has the appearance of a polar bear and who reveals Kanashimi by using of the ice Darkmile and Zetsuburn: It's a duet compound of two people. They appear in the episode 25. To be able to create Kanashimi. He have to combine their powers Sadness King: 'It is the brother of Fukumi. He needs a big quantity of sadness of the human to be able to resuscitate in a human body 'Shin: 'It is a classmate of the Precures (he is in love with Ayumi what is going to create her big quarrels with Sakura. But in fact, it is the real appearance of Sadness King. Cure Cherry be going to have difficulty in beating him) Items & Weapons 'Tasty Pact: ' A transformation device used by all four Cures.(Ayumi and Sakura can be transformed only if they are together) 'Cream Wand: 'The weapon to help Cure Cream perform her attack (Ep26) 'Cherry Wand: 'The weapon to help Cure Cherry perform her attack (Ep29) 'Caramel Wand: 'The weapon to help Cure Caramel perform her attack (Ep30) 'Chocolat Wand: 'The weapon to help Cure Chocolat perform her attack (Ep36) Form Changes 'Cake Form: 'he ultimate form of the Pretty Cures. 'Royal Form: Royal candy/ Royal Cherry/Royal Caramel/Royal Chocolat Attacks Cure Cream 1-"Come unto me, happy feeling !! Precure Cream Shower !" 2-"Come unto me, happy feeling !! Precure Cream Tornado !" Cream Wand 1-"Come unto me, Happy Feeling !! Precure Cream Burning ! 2-"Come unto me, Happy Feelings !! Precure Cream Dynamite ! Cure Cherry 1-"Come unto me, Soft Feelings !! Precure Cherry Shoot !" 2-"Come unto me, Soft Feelings !! Precure Cherry Kiss !" Cherry Wand 1-"Come unto me, Soft Feelings !! Precure Cherry Explosion !" 2-"Come unto me, Soft Feelings !! Precure Cherry Stamps !" Cure Caramel 1-"Come unto me, Innocent Feelings !! Precure Caramel Chain !" 2-"Come unto me, Innocent Feelings !! Precure Caramel Glue Caramel Wand 1-"Come unto me, Innocent Feelings !! Precure Caramel Impact !" 2-Come unto me, Innocent Feelings !! Precure Caramel Blizzard !" Cure Chocolat 1-"Come unto me, Passionate Feelings !! Precure Chocolat Barrier !" 2-"Come unto me, Passionate Feelings !! Precure Chocolat Mirror !" Chocolat Wand 1-"Come unto me, Passionate Feelings !! Precure Chocolat Wave !" 2-"Come unto me, Passionate Feelings !! Precure Chocolat Brust !" Songs Opening Song: 1st OP: yuujou no kiseki ! Happy Precure! 2nd OP: Smile forever..Happy Precure ! Ending Song: 1st ED: Sweet Cake 2nd ED: Sweet! Happy! Pretty! ...Cure